Shinigami Games
by Corolla
Summary: The festive Shinigami Games is here! And our favorite 6th Division Captain and Vice-Captain are joining the fun. But what can ordinary games bring into their relationship? Realization of a blooming love? Or perhaps even a midnight rendezvous? Yaoi Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I know, I know I should be finishing my other stories.. But I can't help it D: I need some RenjixByakuya love! So this'll be a 2 chapter story. The second chapter is the smutty part, but I haven't got the time to write it. I promise you smut! For the time being, enjoy!

* * *

**"Renji." Oh shut up whoever that is… It's still morning, damn it! "Renji, wake up." Stupid stern voice, I still want to sleep. "Renji!"

"WHAT? Do you know what time it is?" I'm not a morning person, okay? Besides I went out drinking with Shuuhei and the gang last night until wee hours in the morning. I jerk up, put on my best get-the-fuck-out face and growled.

"It's 15 minutes passed 9 o'clock in the morning. And get up, we have to prepare for today's event." Oh shit.

"Ta-taichou? What are you-" There, right in front of my futon, a stoic Kuchiki Byakuya stands.

"Enough of your talk. Get ready right this instance and head to the First Division's training ground. We'll be waiting." He shunpo himself out of the room. There's an event called Shinigami Games today, which means exactly what it says. A series of games for the Gotei 13 to play. To unwind from the stress, Yamamoto Shou-taichou said. Apparently the idea came from our very own Matsumoto. How she managed to convince Yamamoto Shou-taichou… I have no idea. So anyways, I take a quick shower, throw on my shihakusho and shunpo all the way to the training ground.

Damn, it's packed. All the divisions are there, from the first to the thirteenth. Even Kyoraku-taichou is present and actively talking with Ukitake-taichou. Soifon-taichou's squad is, as usual, being the security guard all over the place. It's just really festive, everyone's up and running, doing something.

"Renji, won't you stop staring and come over here?" Taichou called from a nearby high peak frame tent full of fellow teammates from the 6th Division. Rikichi's also there, offering refreshments.

"Sorry, taichou. I went out until late last night." I grin and scratch the back of my head.

"I know. But Hisagi woke up much earlier than you. And for your information, the event started at 7.30. You're really late and you're going to work twice the amount of hours you have for tomorrow." Papers… Mountains of papers… Damn that Shuuhei. I sigh.

"Fine, sorry I'm late taichou. So what do I have to do?"

"We have to play every single game here and gain stamps for it. The team who wins the most games will get a special prize and award at the end of the day. There are only two games left to do. And it seems that we have to join in since we haven't played anything." He gets up and dusted his clothes. "Let's go."

"You're really going to play, taichou? That's rare." I walk with him and 3 other guys to the booth with a big "SINKING SHIP" banner on it. Wonder what kinda game that is. Sounds weird.

"I have to. It's part of the qualification. Captains and vice-captains have to play at least one game." The booth is already full of people.

"Hello everyone! Kiyone Kotetsu here from the 13th Division! Welcome to our booth!" The crowd roared and Kiyone air-pumped. "Okay then, straight to our game today. Each division will be given a piece of newspaper. All 5 members have to stand on the newspaper and keep their balance so none will step out. But it won't be that easy! We will tear off the newspaper bit by bit. The division with most members still standing on the newspaper within 2 minutes wins. Oh and we will tear the newspaper vigorously. So be ready!" Well that sounds easy. They distribute the newspapers and we set it on the ground. One by one we stand on seemingly large paper. But then we kinda realize it's a bit small…

"A bit cramped, ne, taichou?" We practically have to hold on to each other to stay in place.

"You need not to remind about that, Renji." Man, he's cold. The other team members seem to have a big problem with staying so close to Kuchiki-taichou. Deep, deep inside I laugh at them. Their faces are priceless. I look at the other divisions, and we're all having the same problem: keeping our balance.

"It seems that you're all comfortable on your 'ships'. Let's start sinking them down! In the count of three. One! Two! Three!" When they said they're going to rip the paper vigorously… They weren't kidding. Newspapers are flying all over the place! The guy on my right can't stand still and steps out. Then not long after, a guy rips the paper on my right and the guy standing on it tumbles down. So it's only me, Kuchiki-taichou and- and never mind he just fell.

I glance around and spotted Kyoraku-taichou who's being teased by Ukitake-taichou. Haha, Ukitake-taichou seems to be having lots of fun doing it. Not long after, Kyoraku-taichou fell on top of Ukitake-taichou and they break into a laughing fit until Ukitake-taichou starts coughing. They should take it easy…

"Taichou, I might not be able to stand on the paper any longer. It seems like the other divisions only have one member left standing." I move a little closer to Kuchiki-taichou and try my best not to cling on to him. Hmh. He smells like sakura.

"No! I will not accept defeat." Another loud ripping sound can be heard. I wonder if they've tried this game before. Talk about invading personal space!

"What else can I do, taichou? I'm gonna fall off anytime soon!" I can't believe this guy. He just doesn't want to lose, even in a silly game like this.

"Wow, looks like the 6th division is going strong! Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou are still standing!" Kiyone shouts. The other teams scream along. And how dare one of them wolf-whistled!

"Taichou… Why don't we just give it up, okay?" I start to tip-toe and ask for Kuchiki-taichou's support.

"We will win this." Ah shit, won't this guy stop ripping the paper? "Carry me, Renji." What?

"Taichou, are you sure?" Yeah, this guy won't stop ripping…

"That's an order."

"Okay fine! Hold on." I sweep him off his feet and carry him bridal style. Just like a bride he is. WAIT, WHAT? Ah man, the hangover is really messing with my head.

"Oooh, look at this! Abarai-fukutaichou is carrying Kuchiki-taichou in attempt to save more space! Good thinking!" Kiyone giggles. Damn her and her twisted games…

"Tiptoe with one foot." I just do as he said and struggle a bit. Kuchiki-taichou circles his arms on my neck and whispers. God, he fucking whispered.

"Calm down. Concentrate of your balance." How the fuck am I supposed to do that when you're whispering in my ear like that? Arrgh! Then suddenly the bell rings. Oh the sweet sound of it!

"Time's up! And it's super obvious to see that the winner is the 6th Division! Come and get your stamp at our table over there." I quickly set my other foot down and Kuchiki-taichou climbed down. Phew, that was… Intense.

"Great job." He walks away very, very gracefully and shoves a white card to Sentaro-san.

"Yo, Renji. Congratulations on winning. I thought you'd never make it here." Shuuhei grins.

"Renji-san, congratulations. You made quite a show back there." Kira chimes happily. Shit, these guys have no captains to watch over them, so they team up and pretty much got away from the mountain load of papers. Oh wait, they have them every day! Hahaha. Okay, I'm rambling…

"You guys… How the hell did you wake up so early? We went home so late last night." They stare at each other and laugh. "It ain't funny!"

"Well, it is a bit funny. 'cause we only went home at about 11 pm." Shuuhei laughs.

"Hell no! Must be much, much later than that! If it's only 11 pm, I could've woken up earlier." Really, I ain't kidding.

"The alcohol got you, Renji-san? I'm sure we went home at 11." Kira chuckles. Damn it if taichou is to know about this, I'll be dead. I can't imagine 3 mountain loads of paper works. They suddenly shut up and try to suppress their giggles.

"Wee hours of the night, Renji?" Crap, crap, craaap! Kuchiki-taichou says from behind me. "I believe you need more paper works to accompany your extended work hours." I can picture myself drowning in a sea of thin, white monsters by now.

" Kuchiki-taichou, congratulations on winning." Shuuhei smirks and bows down. Shit, I feel like crying right now.

"Thank you, HIsagi-fukutaichou."

"I heard that your team and Zaraki-taichou's team are in the lead?"

"Ah unfortunately yes. But we will win this. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go to the last game." Kuchiki-taichou turns away and starts walking. I follow him to the last booth. Man, I sure missed out all the fun of the event.

"Renji! Goodluck with your papers!" Shuuhei shouted. Gosh, he knows how much I hate being confined in the office and getting them done. I turn around, seeing him waving his hand. I just give him the finger and mouthed a 'fuck you'.

We go back to our tent and grab something to drink. We also pick some other people to join our next game while enjoying this surprisingly delicious iced green tea. I just have to ask Rikichi about this.

"Renji-san, how's the drink?" Speak of the devil.

"It's awesome! Whose idea is it anyway? This is one good tea." I chug down the whole glass, grab the refill pitcher and take a big gulp from it. Pardon my impoliteness, but this is really, really good!

"Kuchiki-taichou, of course." And well, I kind of burst out some of the tea in my mouth. I'm not disgusted or anything, it's just shocking.

"Something wrong with the tea?" The real Ice Prince (sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou) pops out of nowhere.

"Oh no taichou, nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you spit it out? I truly despise such act towards tea." Seems that today is my unlucky day…

"Sorry taichou, I just never thought that you'd volunteer to serve the refreshments using your tea collection."

"Sometimes, I, too must give something for my division." Hm. So even he can be sweet sometimes.

"On behalf of the division, I thank you, taichou." I grin and bow to him.

"Don't mention it." Oh holy shinigami in the 5th layer of heaven, is he… is he faintly blushing? No, the mighty Kuchiki Byakuya does not blush. He does NOT blush. Must be the heat. Yeah, the heat.

"Taichou, you're blushing. Are you okay?" I stupidly reach out my hand to touch his surprisingly soft and warm cheek.

"I am perfectly fine. Now let's go." He swats my hand away. Man, he's being cute today.

And I'm being weird. I don't have a crush on my taichou. That's just nonsense. …Right? Right? Aw fuck. Fuck him and his mysterious personality, attractive physique, glistening face because of the beads of sweat going all the way down to his neck, silky hair and soft skin. Ah fuck.

"Step right up for the last game of the day, everyone!" Rangiku-san squeals with her excited voice in front of the 10th Division's high peak frame tent. I follow Kuchiki-taichou.

"This game is actually very easy and hard at the same time! And it looks like most of our players here are boys… Girls, get ready to squeal for the show of your life! Players, each team will be given a deck of cards. All you have to do is stand in one line and pass the cards one by one. But, you have to use your mouth to do it. However you do it, you can't use anything but your mouth! Get ready!"

What the hell is this game? That's just extremely weird. Who plays this kind of games anyway? Wait, does it mean that I have to lock lips with Kuchiki-taichou? Not a direct kind of lip-lock but still… I will be able to breathe him in and graze my skin with his. By accident!

"Taichou, are you sure about this? How are we going to do it anyway?"

"Suck." He says with a very calm and composed voice. Suck… Suck?

"Suck? What do you mean?" That sounds so… naughty! Suck is not a word that shall be used by Kuchiki-taichou. The usage of the word 'suck' coming from him is like an order. Like… 'Suck my dick, Renji.' Something like that. Which I will do. Because it's an order from him. And I'll see how his face looks like when he reaches climax.

"Suck the cards so it won't fall down. The other person in line will have to suck the card from the other person. Isn't that obvious?" Oh too bad. I mean, good. Shit.

"I see. This is a very weird game, don't you think, taichou?" I laugh nervously. This is getting worse.

"I will say nothing about it. Get in line." He takes the first spot and I had to glare at the other guy so I can take the second spot. No way in hell someone is going to lip-lock with taichou.

"Okay, everyone ready? One, two, three! Go!" And with that, we start what we're supposed to do.

Kuchiki-taichou got the first card and I try to take it from him. Damn, I can feel the warmth of his lips even through the card. The pressure on my lips is just really… exciting. I guess I'm being very slow trying to transfer the card, so I suck (damn, I'm starting to love this word) the card off of him and turn around. After the card reaches the end of the line, the process starts all over again.

And after a few indirect kissing with Kuchiki-taichou and the guy behind me (yuck), the bell rings just in time I try to take the next card. But. Kuchiki-taichou let go of the card just as I am leaning in. Yes. Right now I'm kissing one of the most feared captains in Gotei 13.

The crowd gasps, cheer, shout, wolf-whistled and who knows what else they're doing. My whole attention is on how Kuchiki-taichou tastes like. He tastes… sweet? Unique. He's delectable. I lick his bottom lip but he pushes me away. He still has a stoic expression on his face and glares at everyone. The crowd shuts up in an instance. Ouch, ignored after a kiss. That hurts.

He walks his way to the counter, glares at Rangiku-san and asks for the stamp. I just stand there. Dumbfounded. I scratch my head and clicked my tongue. Messed up yet again. Way to go, Renji.

"Renji-san! That was-" Rikichi shouts and I cut him off.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to talk about it." I saunter off and approach Kuchiki-taichou.

"Taichou, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't-"

"Not now, Renji. We'll talk, but now is not a good time. Everyone's staring." He whispers. I just love how he says my name… It's sexy. Okay, perhaps I've been having the hots for Kuchiki-taichou. I just realized recently though. Like, about a few hours ago.

"But, taichou…"

"Renji. Not now." He walks away and gives the card to Sasakibe-san. The count is beginning and we all have to wait for the results to go out. I walk behind him, keeping a distance until we reach our tent.

"Ooh, Renji! What was that all about?" Rangiku-san smirks and nudges my arm.

"Rangiku-san! You and your twisted games!" I growl.

"It wasn't my fault, lover boy. Now look there, your new lover is calling you." Rangiku-san grins and skips away.

"Renji, they're going to announce the result. Stay close." We walk together to the center of the training ground to see Yamamoto Shotaichou and Sasakibe-san standing proudly on a podium.

"Fellow Shinigami! Today we have competed in different games for the sake of our division's reputation. All have competed well! But the best of the best for this Shinigami Game is… The 6th Division!" The crowd cheers as Sasakibe-san finished talking. And as for me, I shout and cheer. And grab my taichou and kiss him sloppily on the lips. Another fuck up, Renji. Another fuck up…

"Renji, what on earth did you do?" This time he's actually and visibly blushing! Other people don't seem to notice what we're doing because they're too busy shouting. But man, a blushing Kuchiki-taichou is … sexy.

"Sorry, taichou, I kinda moved without thinking…" I look down and hang my head in shame. That wasn't supposed to happen… I guess I really like taichou without actually realizing it. He pulls my shihakusho by the collar and I almost fall on top of him.

"You better come to my mansion after the award ceremony, Renji. There'll be… a special reward for you." Kuchiki-taichou whispers in my ear and even nips my earlobe! Oh God, what has gotten into him? He pulls away, smirks and turns away. Man, I think he's got a thing for me too. This is simply awesome. Kuchiki Byakuya, I'll get you.

* * *

**A/N : So, so? Whaddaya think? R and R pwease?**

**Byakuya : You don't know how _wrong _you make me look in there, author.**

**Renji : But taichou, you look sexy in here.**

**Byakuya : Renji, I do not look sexy. **

**Renji : Yes you are. At least to me :3**

**Byakuya : *blush* It would be very nice if you keep that to yourself.**

**Renji : But I thought you should know about that.**

**Byakuya : Need not to state it in public.**

**Renji : I'm also telling others to back off because I'm going to make you mine. *shrugs***

**Byakuya : *invisible twitchy eye* Chire, Senbonzakura!**

**Renji : WAAAAH, WHAT DID I SAY? *runs***

**Oh my, Byakuya. You're like a blushing virgin...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Who wants smut? Who loves smut?**

* * *

And so the night falls and I nervously knock the Kuchiki mansion. A young maid greets and beckons me to go in. She takes me to taichou's room.

"Renji, come in." Even before I can make a sound, he knows I'm here. I feel special somehow.

"Sorry for intruding. Taichou, what did you mean by-?" Oh crap. I can't say anymore. There he is. My taichou in a loose navy kimono. Practically waiting to be taken. I mean, uhhh… Uhhh… Shit, cat got my tongue.

"We got a good name for our division, yet not a very good name for ourselves because of that kiss." He slowly, gently and gracefully takes off his kenseikan, letting a curtain of black silk fall. Honestly, I still don't know how he manages to keep it well-trimmed and taken care of.

"I'm sorry about that, taichou. That was totally accidental. I didn't mean for it to be that way, I mean I was trying to get the card but you kind of let go of it so yeah…" I trail off. He hasn't even spared a glance at me.

"I'm perfectly aware that it was an accident. But what about the second one?" He is still calm and composed as ever, while I'm silently wishing to disappear or something.

"Uhm, that's… I dunno, taichou… I guess that's…"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Renji, do you like me?" My face is burning as red as my hair! He's now staring right into my eyes with no emotions on his face.

"T-taichou! I…" Shit, I can't say anything! Suddenly I'm pinned on the wall with a loud thud. Kuchiki-taichou is pinning both of my wrist on top of my head and his gray eyes raking, digging deep into mine. Wow he looks sexy.

"That's all I need to know." I can swear he smirked before he leans closer to brush our lips together. Wait, he's kissing me? I lick his lips and he lets out a low growl. This is getting interesting. And arousing. There I admit it. His grip loosens and I break away just to pin him on the wall this time, snake my arm around his waist and dare to cup his face with my other hand. He's warm and soft…

"Taichou, is this okay?" I can't risk making out with my taichou, and probably something more, just to get chopped into pieces in the end. Oh you bet I know partly how bad it hurts to be treated that way by hundreds and thousands of pink flower petals. Believe me, it hurts and saddening at the same time.

"Don't you know how awkward it is to be called 'Taichou' during this kind of private matter?" He smirks.

"Byakuya-san?" I scrunch my brows together. What's gotten into him? Not that I'm complaining though.

"No need for suffix. It sounds horrible." And so he continues to snuggle closer and grinds our lower body together. His eyes starting to droop and his breath picking up a pace. Damn, he looks hot like this. Like burning, scalding hot. I stare at him while he keeps on grinding our erection together.

"Byakuya…" I just want to know how it feels like to say his name, but I guess it has another effect on him. He tenses up and grabs the sleeve of my shihakusho.

"Say it again." His husky voice commands me. Well who am I to object?

"Byakuya." My beautiful taichou sighs and links his arms around my neck. I'm turned on right now. So very, very turned on. I don't care what will happen later, I might as well enjoy what I've gotten myself into now.

"Byakuya, let's get on the futon." I whisper in his ear and playfully blow air. He shudders and wriggles away from me. He walks towards the futon while taking off his kimono. Okay, fine, I admit I almost creamed my pants because of his little display. And hell, he isn't wearing any underwear! His pale skin glows in the dim light from the lamp in the corner of the room. Proportional, strong, and simply beautiful. Especially his butt! Shit, it's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Staring is not very polite, Renji." Woah, how the hell does he know that I'm staring? He's very aware of his surrounding I guess… Or I'm staring at him like a hawk. Whoops.

"Can I come get you then?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Can he be more alluring?

I make my way behind him and brush away his hair to the left side of his neck. Gently I plant butterfly kisses on his pale neck, making him sigh. He grabs my hair and tugs the hair band off. Things are heating up…

"Take your clothes off…" He turns around and says with voice now literally dripping with lust.

"Why don't you take it off for me?" I'm really pushing my luck here, but it's worth a try.

"If only I have Senbonzakura with me…" Although he says that, his skilled hands almost literally rip off my shihakusho and hakama. Mmm, feisty…

"I'm glad you don't, Byakuya." He shudders and hugs me tight, burying his face on the crook of my neck. I must say he can be such a kitten. I kiss his forehead and sweep him off his feet just to lay him down on the futon. I've never thought that I could see my captain naked and sprawled out beneath me like this. And I wish I have more time to feast my eyes on the sight of him, but I have other matters to do.

"Just how long are you going to stare?" He scoffs. Impatience clearly noted in his voice.

"Sorry, you're just too beautiful." I grin. I crawl up to him and caress his cheek. "So, very beautiful." He yanks my hair and crashes our lips together. Forward, bold, impatient. I'm starting to love this part of him. Hell, I love every single part of him!

He flips me over and straddles me, letting me have a good view of his perfectly sculpted body. How I wish to have my hands and tongue all over it… He leans closer and nips my neck while his hand traced the tattoos on my chest. I never knew he has a knack for my tattoos.

"Byakuya…" I moan his name as he sucks on the spot just beneath my ear. He brings his mouth lower and lower, licking the lines of my tattoo. He blows the spots he just licked, making me shiver while he smirks deviously.

"Let's begin the fun, shall we?" He maneuvers himself and ends up having my cock in front of him and me a complete view of his pink and rosy entrance. His breath tickled my erect member. Shit, I dunno if he sees it or not but my cock twitched. Damn his seductive ways…

"You have a cute butt, Byakuya. It's alluring." I tease him. Oh! His entrance just twitched! "Byakuya, your entrance just- agh!" He sucks on the tip of my member, I'm guessing it's just to shut my mouth… He gives a slow, delicious lick and takes it into his mouth. Shiiiiiiiiit, that feels so good! Inch by inch he starts to take it deeper into his mouth, sucking with just the right amount of power to drive me growling. He wiggles his butt to adjust his position, but that seems to be an invitation to me.

I prop myself up a bit and level my face to his adorable butt. I lick the entrance and he fucking moans. While sucking me. Gosh, do you know how incredible it is? The vibration is too freaking delicious! I don't wanna cum just yet, so I concentrate more on licking him. Which is pretty risky because he moans even louder and more frequent!

"Byakuya, I can't hold it anymore. Get off." I say in between grunts. He pulls off with a loud pop and turn his head to me in a … how should I say it… cat-like seductive manner?

"Control problems, Renji?" He smirks.

"No, just a problem dealing with your sinful mouth." He crawled towards me and I cup his face to gently brush our lips together.

"Renji, I need you to understand that I don't do this with just anyone. And I do not plan to do it with anyone in the future. So I'm only saying that…" I give him a peck and smile. I know what he's trying to say, and I'm really glad about it. I don't know when it started but it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that this is mutual.

"I love you too." I tuck his hair behind his ear and kiss his cheek. We stare into each other's eyes for a while until he twists himself into his previous position, his butt sticking out just in front of my face. This time he lays his head on my lower abdomen with his nose centimeters away from my hard-on. He suddenly brings his hand to his mouth and suck on his finger. Then he brings both his hands to the rear and stretches himself. Aghh, he's doing it on purpose! He slowly inserts one finger in, sighed audibly and inserts the next one in. While he is doing that, I can feel his breath tickling my cock. This is much better than I've ever imagined…

"Renji…" He purrs and puts in his third finger while nibbling and sucking on my skin. Okay, that's it! I pull him off of me and flip him around. Once again he's sprawled beneath me with his skin flushing a beautiful shade of pink.

"Any lubricant?" He points to the drawer and I quickly retrieve the massage oil. I pour some on my throbbing cock and slick it up.

"Hurry…" He pleads. His voice rings in my ears and refuses to fade away. I position myself, sling his sexy legs over my shoulders and lean in to kiss him.

"Ready? I'm going in." Slowly I push my way in, trying my best not to hurt him so much. He lets out an uncomfortable grunt and tenses up.

"Relax, Byakuya." I stop and let him adjust. He nods and I start to move. First, very slow, just to tease him a bit.

"Nngaah~! Renji…" Finally, oh goodness finally I can hear his moans clearly. It sounds so wanton in my ears and beautiful at the same time.

"Yeah? I'm right here." I give a harder thrust and he gasps. Cute. He grabs my arm and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Faster!" I just grin and give him what he wants. Who am I to defy his commands? And so with each thrust I go faster and deeper until he literally screams out my name.

"Feels good?" I grin. He nods weakly with a parted mouth and sweat glistening his skin. He's truly a beautiful person… I keep hitting his prostate and his moans get louder and louder.

"Renji, can't… Anh~ Renji!" His silk walls clamp down on me and he cums all over our body. I emptied myself deep inside of him and give him another deep kiss.

I pull out with a huge grin on my face and kiss his forehead. I grab a towel from the night table and wipe ourselves clean.

"Come sleep with me. It's already late." Byakuya says in a sleepy voice. He's already curled up just waiting to be hugged.

"I love you. Probably for a long time already." He smiles and cuddles closer to me while I put the blanket to cover our bodies.

"I love you too, Renji. Perhaps for a long time too." I stare into his peaceful, content face and gets comfortable. I drift away to sleep and before I fall into complete serene, I can faintly hear him say:

"I let that card fall on purpose."

Oh Byakuya, you never fail to surprise me… And I love you for that too.

* * *

**A/N : Of course you want smut. And for those who said that s/he doesn't like smut, is lying. Haha ;D**

**Byakuya : ... *dumbfounded***

**Renji : *grins* Byakuya, my love! **

**Byakuya : ... *re-reads certain parts***

**Renji : Oh Byakuya what on earth are you doing? *peeks***

**Byakuya : ... *re-rereads certain parts***

**Renji : *worries* Byakuya, you okay?**

**Byakuya : ... *blush***

**Renji : Love, what's on your mind? *hugs***

**Byakuya : I'm perverted.**

**Renji : *breaks into a laughing fit* Oh Byakuya... *pecks* I love you for that too. **

**Byakuya : ... Mm. *cuddles*  
**


End file.
